Rainy Night
by GiantMako
Summary: Takes place right after the alley fight with Todd Ingram. Kim heads home into the rain, and Scott can't help but chase after her. Nice little One-Shot Read & Review. Sorry if the summary sucks


Hey there ShadowShades here, been a Scott Pilgrim fan since I first read the comic, and always wanted to write something for it so here I go.

Hope you guys enjoy, leave a review if you really want to make someone's day lol

Disclaimer: I do now own any rights to Scott Pilgrim, that is the sole property of Bryan Lee O'Malley, and ONI press.

**Rainy Night:**

" Ugh well its obvious that this rain isn't going to be letting up, anytime soon. " Scott had to do his best to withhold the shudder that wanted to go down his bruised spine, Kim sounded even more annoyed than usual.

Not that he could blame her, meeting up with his ex, and watching said ex's boyfriend toss him around like a rag doll probably hadn't brightened her day.

Then again she probably enjoyed watching him get his ass handed to him. Now he smelled like garbage, and it was raining which wasn't helping at all.

" I'll see you guys at band practice, later." With that Kim walked out into the rain without looking back. The sight of her walking alone in the rain made Scott's stomach wretch for some reason.

" Your not coming to the thing? The Honest Ed's thing? " The only reply Stills question to Kim got was a finger raised angrily into the air, and a terse " **Blow me.** " This time Scott couldn't stop the ominous shudder, as it not only coursed through his spine, but also throughout his skeletal structural.

After a long pause Still finally spoke again. " Was that awkward? Is she pissed or something? " After another long pause Stills bid Scott, and Ramona farewell, and promised to meet them tomorrow.

The entire time Scott's eyes were still focused on the retreating figure that was Kim Pine, her silhouette nothing more than a dot growing smaller as she walked away. Scott's barely even noticed when Ramona nudged his shoulder to get his attention. Finally managing to tear his eyes away, Scott looked turned toward his girlfriend Ramona who looked tired, and ready to leave.

" Hey, I'm gonna head home alright so how about we meet up a little later tomorrow, before you head to Honest Ed's? " Scott thought about asking her if he could crash at her house, and maybe bum a shower but something told him to let her go without him.

" Alright, I'll probably just head home, and try to get some sleep. Fat chance of that with all this stuff going on. " The two shared a chaste kiss, before Ramona headed off into the rain most likely to find one of those subspace doors to pass through. Now all alone Scott looked back to the direction Kim had headed, and for reasons he couldn't quite comprehend he found himself running in the same direction.

Kim was halfway to her home when the sound of fast approaching footsteps interrupted her thoughts. Within a second her face was back to full blown apathy, just in time for her to turn around, and come face to face with Scott Pilgrim. " What do you want? "

For a moment Scott just stood there, his mind drawing nothing but blanks, and Kim's stoic expression wasn't helping at all. Finally after a amassing all his thoughts together Scott blurted out the most intelligent thing he could come up with. " I'm not really sure. "

Kim rolled her eyes, some things would never change. " Well shouldn't you be with Ramona or something? " The rain was starting to come down hard enough that it was getting hard to see, and Kim was hoping to hurry this lame conversation along quickly.

She went home, and I'm not sure where Wallace might be. Is it alright if I hang around at your place till this rain dies down. " Scott wasn't surprised by the aggravated look that plastered itself onto Kim's face. " I'd owe you one for this Kim. "

Despite how much she wanted to punch Scott, and his freaking life in the face, Kim knew she couldn't just leave her long time friend to sit in the rain. In an instant Kim was headed back toward her house, with Scott following close behind like a lost puppy.

It wasn't long before one of them initiated conversation, surprisingly enough it was Kim who had spoken first. " So...that was Envy huh? " Though she'd never admit it out loud Kim was honestly curious about how someone as unassuming as Scott could wind up with such a conniving bitch like Envy.

" She used to be a real nice person. Before when she used her real name Natalie, and before she became...Envy. " Kim noticed the depressed air that began to radiated from Scott as he spoke, she kept her silence as he continued to speak. " When we first met she was nice, even though she was a bit anti-social. After a while we started hanging out, which eventually led to us being a couple, heck she even joined my band. For a while everything seemed perfect. "

" And as expected it suddenly turned sour, right? " Before she could stop herself Kim spoke the words as they surfaced in her mind. _" Shit! "_ Kim turned her head, and immediately regretted it. Scott looked like someone had not only punched his life in the face, but also threw his puppy in front of a speeding train. _" Nice one Kim trip a guy, then kick him while hes down. "_

"...The bands name was Kid Chameleon I thought it was fine the way it was with just me, Stills, and...her. Next thing I knew she was adding members, telling me to start playing bass, smoking, and eventually she kicked me out of my own band, then out of her life. " Despite her best efforts to remain stoic during their conversation Kim couldn't help, but feel growing sympathy for Scott. Kim might have been holding a large grudge against Scott for the way their own relationship ended, but even she couldn't imagine doing that kind of damage to someone's life.

" Geez sounds like she was a real first class bitch, if it helps any even I don't think you deserved that. " Hearing Kim's words seemed to shake Scott out of his episode, but it was still obvious that he wasn't out of the woods quite yet. Before long they reached Kim house, and after she checked to make sure her ill tempered roommates, were all asleep, she allowed Scott to come in. Of course now she had to deal with the dripping wet, and garbage smelling male within her living room.

" Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if you used the shower down the hall. Just don't take to long, or touch anything besides the soap alright. " After taking his shoes, and coat off Scoot headed down the hall to the designated bathroom, and closed the door behind him on entering. The sound of the shower being turned on was the signal for Kim to finally drop her stoic expression, and do her best to recompose herself.

" _Kimberly Pine what the hell is wrong with you! Not only is he in your house, but now he's in your bathroom taking his cloths off and..."_ A blush began to creep across Kim's face, at the implications her own mind was making. Quickly before her mind could conjure up, and other ludicrous images of Scott, Kim went up to her room, and did her best to concentrate on picking out clean enough cloths for her to wear to bed. In a matter of minutes Kim found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror inside her room. Typically she wasn't really concerned about her appearance, but for some odd reason she kept looking herself over, hoping she looked attractive enough. For who she didn't want to, and neither did she have the guts to admit.

Deciding that she was being ridiculous Kim chose to wear a t-shirt a few sizes to big, and was just going to throw some shorts on. It was during the part where was just about to put said shorts on when Scott decided to walk in.

" Hey Kim do you have any..." The rest of Scott's sentence died instantly when he walked in to see Kim clad in a rather large t-shirt, and her underwear, bending over to reach for something on the ground. " …...Wow. "

Kim's face couldn't have turned any redder at that moment, when not only did Scott walk in on her in her underwear, but he was wearing only a towel to make things worse. " Scott what the hell are you doing in that towel, and **that's my towel you jerk**! "

" Well actually that's why I came up here to bug you. I was going to ask if you had any other guy clothes around here since my are well... kinda gross. "

" Ugh well I guess that's a good point, I don't think there's any dude clothes lying around so your just gonna have to make due without. How about I loan you one of my pajama pants, and you just...improvise. "

" Does that mean I'll have to... go commando then? " Scott shuffled his feet nervously this conversation was quickly going into some odd territory.

" Guess so Pilgrim so here's some pajama pants now go change downstairs unless you plan on giving me a free show as gratitude for letting you crash here tonight. " The look on Scott's face made Kim let out a small laugh, as she tossed him the indicated clothes, and he fled downstairs.

A few minutes later Kim figured Scott had been given plenty of time to be proper enough to talk, and with one last look in the mirror (that irked her to no end ) she left her room. Downstairs on the living room couch, garbed in nothing besides the pink, and black striped pajama pants Kim had given him sat Scott Pilgrim with a very far off look in his eye. Having not noticed her presence in the room, Kim deduced that Scott must have been in deep thought, something that was very unusual for him.

Feeling a little weird, Kim was about to bring Scott back down to the real world, when she suddenly took notice of his physique. His hair was starting to get long, though not long enough to be unattractive it worked for him. Despite all of the fights he'd been in there was barely any signs of muscle, but at least he didn't have any visible fat on him either. He was lean through, and through and even had some indention of a six-pack. On top of that he was still fairly handsome, no wonder she had fallen for him in high school, as well as the countless number of women foolish enough to get to know him half as well as she had.

Kim wasn't aware that she had been staring at him with a somewhat lustful expression on her face for like five minutes, until Scott swiveled his hazel eyes, and they stared right back into her own. With a surprised squeak Kim nearly jumped, and her face once again started to go crimson. _" Shit! "_

Scott's own expression was unreadable, but he gestured for her to sit next to him, and surprisingly she obeyed. There was a few moments of awkward silence before Scott spoke, his voice snapping Kim out of the tornado of confusing thoughts, and accusations that swirled in her head.

" Thanks, for like letting me use your shower, and chill here for a bit Kim. " Scott was averting his eyes to anything besides Kim, trying his best avoid making eye contact. In all honesty he was expecting that Kim would shoot him down, and tell him to wait out the rain elsewhere, lord knew she had plenty of reason to hate him for all he had done.

" It's cool Pilgrim, you'd probably do the same for me, though showering, and hanging out in your little hole in the ground wearing your clothes would be less than thrilling. " Kim, and Scott both shared a laugh at the mental image, at least the some of the awkwardness had been dissipated.

" Sorry that you gotta hang out with me for a bit, you probably had a bunch of cool Kim stuff planned for the night. " Kim couldn't help but laugh at the apology, in truth she was going to just sit around, and maybe do some girly stuff. Suddenly Kim was hit with a great, and amusing idea.

" Well I might accept your apology, if you may be willing to do me a slight favor. " Scott's face suddenly fell, something about the tone of her voice, and the sinister smirk that she suddenly had was giving him chills. With a nervous gulp, Scott nodded his head in fear that refusing might infuriate her, and she'd throw him out into the rain.

**A Few Minutes Later: **

" This is sooo humiliating Kim, I haven't done this since back in high school, and that was for you. " Kim laughed evilly while Scott complained, his anguish making the favor he was performing all the more satisfying.

" Oh quit crying Pilgrim, you do this better than anyone else I've ever met...well next to me that is. " It was true no one seemed to be quite as skilled as Pilgrim at the task, and she had planned on doing it herself when she got home. Having Scott do it was just her way of adapting to the situation, the added bonus of his skill on the subject just made it that much better. " **Ohhh right there Scott!** **Be careful that tickles, and watch out I don't want any spilling on the couch**. " Kim giggled from the tickling sensation, and the rolling of Scott's eyes as he worked on the designated sensitive spot while standing on his knees.

With a sigh Scott obeyed Kim's command, paying special attention to the nail polish container making sure he didn't spill it's contents anywhere. It was probably the most embarrassing thing in Scott's history, that he was exceptionally skilled at pedicures something he had tried his best to keep a secret. When he was young his mom had trained him on the subject so she wouldn't have to pay outrageous prices for the service, leading to a very emasculating secret that Kim had stumbled upon while she was dating him in high school.

Once the cat was out of the bag, Kim took full advantage of Scott's skill, and he was often roped into evenings full of nail polish, humiliation, and Kim in a dominant roll ( the last part not being all that different from normal. ) And here he was again in that same spot with a small brush in one hand, and Kim's petite foot in the other.

" Ramona's a lucky girl to be dating such a handy guy, you know. " Kim was expecting a terse reply, but instead Scott kept his silence, and merely continued applying the polish to her pinky toe. " Whats wrong now Pilgrim? Don't tell me Ramona hates pedicures. "

" Its not that, its just that Ramona doesn't know about it yet. Ever since you and me...well you know, I just never did that for anyone since then. " And there it was, the awkwardness that had finally went away, was now back with a vengeance. The subject of how they had broken up was a dangerous mine field, and Scott had just taken a sudden step into it.

" You know Pilgrim, you never told me why. " Kim's voice was sudden back to its emotionless tone, and her expression dead pan, there was no way this would end well. There was a long silence, and Kim was actually thinking that Scott never planned on telling her, until he finally spoke up.

" I thought...that maybe if you hated me instead of loved me. That you would move on, and forget about me, and maybe that would spare you any heartache. " Scott's voice sounded so sad, and defeated, that Kim almost started feeling sorry for him. " I was stupid back then, and I'm still stupid now. I just wanted you to be happy, even if it was without me in your life. " Scott was now looking right into Kim's eyes, his expression filled with regret. Kim's eyes began to water as she struggled with the conflicting emotions welling up inside of her.

Suddenly Kim stood up, and was running up the stairs to her room, not wanting to let Scott see her like this. Scott sat there staring up at the stairs for what felt like an eternity, finally coming to a decision Scott began to stand up. Being sure to put the nail polish away, Scott walked toward the base of the stairs, his suddenly stopped right before he began to ascend. _" Get it together Pilgrim, you left her once without saying goodbye, you not going to do it again. " _

His willpower regained, Scott quickly, and quietly moved up the stairs, and was now outside of Kim's bedroom. He couldn't hear a sound within, and the silence terrified him, with a sigh Scott opened the door, and walked in. Kim had turned out the lights, and it took a moment for Scott's eyes to adjust to the darkness. After a few moments he could make out the form of Kim wrapped up in her blankets, on her bed. He was about to approach when her voice suddenly cut through the silence, though it lacked it's usual strength.

" What the hell do you think your doing in here Pilgrim! " Kim's question deserved an answer, one that Scott himself had trouble answering. He stepped on a mine, blown his foot off, yet here he was continuing to walk forward, and for what? For all he knew, he was about to make things even worse instead of better. But anything was better than just leaving, which could hurt the band, spiral him into another period of bad decisions, and forgetfulness. Worse of all it would destroy the already shaky friendship he had worked so hard to fix between him and Kim. There was no way he was going to just leave now, not without saying what needed to be said.

" Because I'm not done apologizing. I'm sorry for not saying telling back then, sorry that I've been this selfish, inconsiderate jerk. I'm sorry for being such a screw up, and most of all I'm sorry that I messed up your life. " Scott let out a big sigh, it felt good to get it all of his chest, now he just had to finish. " I know nothing I say can make you forgive me, but the least you deserve is me telling you the truth. I understand if you never want to speak to me again, I just wanted to at least say goodbye this time. "

Scott turned around, and was about to leave the room when he heard Kim's voice. " Don't you dare try to leave now Pilgrim. " Surprised by the command Scott looked back to see Kim now sitting up in her bed, her hair a mess, and her eyes puffy from crying. " Don't you dare try to leave, after saying that, now get over here. **Now!** "

Overcome with fear Scott found himself bolting across the room, and now standing in front of Kim. For some reason Scott felt small in comparison to the angry red head in front of him, even in her distraught state Kim had just as much power over him as she did several minutes ago, and even back when they were in high school.

" For the the first time in a very long time, I agree with you. You are stupid, your just as dumb as you were in high school. " Scott let out a surprised yipe when Kim with lightning fast speed suddenly had her arms wrapped around his neck, and was pulling him close with frightening strength. " But your my stupid, and I'm not letting you walk away this time. " And just like that Kim's soft lips impacted with Scott's, and they were engaged in a lip lock unlike any Scott had ever experienced before. Warmth spread throughout his body, and before he knew it his arms were wrapped around Kim's body, pulling her closer.

After a few minutes they stopped to catch their breath, and suddenly reality came flooding back into Scott's mind. " What about Ramona? The band? Beating up Todd? " Kim smirked, and pulled him close again, her reply a quick growl in his ear.

" We'll deal with her later, Stills will won't care, you can beat him up later. " Scott found himself pushed onto Kim's bed, and lost in a flurry of movement, and kissing. He'd take Kim's advice, and deal with all of that later, this was all that mattered. She was all the mattered, the one constant in his life, and the music that they made together.

" Your going to finish on that pedicure later by the way. "

" **Sigh**"

**End:**

And that's a wrap folks, always did want to write a Scott Pilgrim fanfic.

Got the mad love for Scott & Kim, had to get it done, and written.

But yeah peeps what did you think? Leave some **Reviews**, enjoy hearing what you think about my fanfics. Enjoy your labor day, I enjoyed writing this on mine.

Keep it real everyone. Peace!


End file.
